<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympus by barbsj48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994092">Olympus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbsj48/pseuds/barbsj48'>barbsj48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbsj48/pseuds/barbsj48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Will had initially found the idea amusing, thinking it would be fun to refer to his husband as a Greek God. Little did he know, he wouldn’t just be called Hera but would have to live like her too - watching from the sidelines while Zeus swung his dick inside every breathing creature he could find. </i><br/><br/>Hannibal and Will own and run an elite, exclusive club called Olympus. The club is a way for the rich and elite to take a break from their normal stressful lives and meet with people outside their social circle. The club only has 3 rules.<br/>1. That all members of the club must be handpicked by either Hannibal or Will.<br/>2. That every member would be named after a Greek God and while inside the club, they can only refer to each other by that name.<br/>3. That the members are not allowed to reveal their true identities or associate with each other outside the club.<br/>Any member who breaks the rules dissapears, never to be seen again. </p><p> <br/>Inspired by Zeus and Hera's relationship in Greek lore.<br/>My take on Feral Will.<br/>This story is going to be divided into parts, each part looking at a different legend from Greek mythology</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> Part 1 - Hera </h1><h1></h1><p>Will watched the club bustle with activity quietly from the bar. It was 9 o’clock now and he was down to his third old fashioned of the night.<br/>
<i>Hannibal’s late,</i> he thought as he fiddled with his half empty glass. They were supposed to meet at their house 2 hours ago but apart from an “I’ll meet you at the club” text, Will had gotten nothing back from his husband. He was slowly getting frustrated by the minute and it took everything in his power to not fixate on what Hannibal could be doing that required him to ignore Will’s calls. He slowly studied the crowd at the club and a scowl grew on his face as soon as he laid eyes on the slender blond woman walking towards him.<br/>
<i>Fuck! Today CANNOT get any worse.</i> He cursed under his breath. He hated having to deal with Hannibal’s whores, but Bedelia was the worst of them. At least Alana didn’t try to rub it in his face. He forced himself to smile as the older woman grew closer, flashing a perfect set of pearly whites.<br/>
“Hera!” She exclaimed, fake enthusiasm dripping from her voice, “How are you today?”<br/>
“I’m good, Dionysus.” He sneered, “I’m glad to see that you’re as cheerful as ever.”<br/>
Bedelia laughed and stared down at Will, her eyes glinting with a sense of triumph<br/>
“Hannibal really knows the best in all of us doesn’t he?” She pointed to the glass of white wine in her hand, “Dionysus, God of wine,” she pointed to Will, “Hera, goddess of jealousy.”<br/>
Will gripped his own glass tighter and it was all he could do to keep himself from punching her in the face. He gave her a tight lipped smile when he spoke again,<br/>
“You’re right. He really does know us well, Dionysus, God of sex cults and whoring around.” He raised his glass to her, and this time, his smile was genuine.<br/>
Bedelia frowned at the comment and pursed her lips, her voice was venomous when she spoke again “Who better to whore around with than the most promiscuous God of whores, Zeus himself.” She raised her now empty glass at Will before turning on her heel and leaving the man, boiling with anger, behind.</p><p>“Phew, that was rough.” Will heard a chuckle behind him. He turned around to find Freddie watching him in amusement. He rolled his eyes at her and grunted through gritted teeth.<br/>
“She’s right you know,” she downed the last of her drink and signalled the bartender for more.<br/>
“They’re only as much to blame as your husband. <i>Hera,</i>” she said pointedly.<br/>
“I know,” Will sighed. He knew that it was Hannibal’s fault he had to face such humiliation from people like Bedelia and that made him all the more angry. “How come you’re here today, Hermes?” He asked Freddie, “you rarely come by on Fridays.”<br/>
“I had some time to kill,” she shrugged, then, her face grew softer and Will could see the pity build up in her eyes when she spoke again, “and you told me to tell you if I saw anything suspicious.”<br/>
He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his hands trembling from anger and frustration.<br/>
<i>I knew it.</i> He thought, <i>I knew there was a reason that fucking asshole wasn’t picking up.</i> He didn’t open his eyes to look at Freddie but he could tell from her voice that she  was concerned for him.<br/>
“He was seen going into the Ritz with another man.” Will cursed sharply and Freddie hesitated before speaking again, “I think he might bring him here tonight.”<br/>
He groaned as he pressed his fingers onto his eyes. He was angry. He was hurt. But most of all, he couldn’t believe the fucking balls on that man.<br/>
“Isn’t he satisfied with this fucking nest of concubines that he’s woven?” He said, gesturing to the club, “is there ANYONE in here that he hasn’t slept with?”<br/>
“Hey!” Freddie frowned, “I haven’t slept with your douchebag of a husband yet. And there are others who haven’t either.”<br/>
Will rolled his eyes, “yea, people I INVITED to the club!” He could feel his anger rising along with his voice, “and now he’s going to bring ANOTHER one of his side whores here? To do what? Have a massive fucking orgy?”<br/>
Freddie winced at the volume and placed a hand on Will’s shoulder before speaking again. “Hey, calm down. Let’s just wait for them to get here, maybe my sources were wrong and they just mistook someone else for Hannibal?”<br/>
He scoffed, but he didn’t press the matter any further and instead asked the bartender for his fourth drink of the night. </p><p>Will had always found his husband’s obsession with Greek mythology quite pedestrian, so much so, that when he’d suggested they open an upper echelon Greek themed club, Will had been left speechless. He could honestly have given two fucks about the ancient Greek style decor that the club donned. In fact, he actually liked how the interior was made entirely of marble and decorated with ionic columns and pillars, and statues of Greek Gods and Goddesses. He especially loved the small fountain and the grape vines that grew inside. What he couldn’t stand though, were the stupid fucking rules that his husband had established. In order for the rich and powerful to comfortably enjoy themselves while at the club, Hannibal had decided on three rules. 1. That any and all members of the club would be handpicked by either himself or Will. 2. That every member would be named after a Greek God and while inside the club, they could only refer to each other by that name and were not allowed to reveal their true names. And 3. That the members could not pry into each other’s identities and were not allowed to associate with each other outside the club. Will had initially found the idea amusing, thinking it would be fun to refer to his husband as a Greek God. Little did he know, he wouldn’t just be called Hera but would be forced to live like her too - watching from the sidelines while Zeus swung his dick inside every breathing creature he could find.<br/>
“Um, Will?” Freddie’s voice pulled Will out of the rabbit hole he’d been diving under in his mind. He turned to her, mildly annoyed,<br/>
“What?” He snapped.<br/>
She knitted her eyebrows and pointed to the entrance, “Your whore of a husband, that’s what.”<br/>
He drew in a sharp breath as he turned to look at the club’s entrance. Hannibal was finally here, after making him wait for two and a half hours, with a man, who looked way too similar to Will for his liking, by his side. He exchanged a knowing look with the redhead before heading out to greet the two men.<br/>
Hannibal’s face lit up when he saw him approaching,<br/>
“Hera!” He called out.<br/>
Will winced at the name, a reminder of his husband’s infidelities. His mouth curled into a hollow smile as he approached the men; his eyes not failing to notice his husband’s arm curled around the other man’s waist.<br/>
“You’re late, Hannibal.” He said matter of factly, his face cold and unmoving.<br/>
Hannibal let go of the man next to him and embraced Will, planting a kiss on his forehead. He then pulled back to smile at his husband,<br/>
“Forgive me, my love.” He cooed, his eyes twinkling mischievously and all Will could do was mentally count backwards from a hundred to keep himself from smacking that foolish grin of his face.<br/>
“You must meet our newest member!” He continued whirling around, his hand now on the small of Will’s back, so that they were both facing the third man. “This here is Leto,” Hannibal said, gesturing to the man whose presence Will had, up to this point, decided to ignore.<br/>
“He will be joining us from today.” He smiled at Will before addressing the man before them, “Leto, this is my beautiful husband, Hera.” Hannibal pulled Will closer, lightly kissing his curls.<br/>
Leto’s lips curled up into a smile and he spoke up in a distinct British accent “Beautiful indeed.” He eyed Will with a hunger that makes him squirm with discomfort.<br/>
Will raised his glass to the man before him, his face plastered with a contemptuous smile,<br/>
“Welcome to Olympus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Why Leto?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, “What makes him different?”<br/>Will paused in his tracks, unable to come up with an answer.<br/>“I-I don’t know.” He admitted, his anger slowly seeping out into the cold, “There’s something about the way he looks at me that gets under my skin. I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”<br/>He let out a deep breath, his seething resentment growing as he remembered how the man had eyed him like a hawk eyeing his prey. How his hands had trailed a little too far down when he’d pulled Will in for a hug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Leto? Fucking LETO?!</i> Will was pacing furiously outside the club. <i>He might as well type “I’m cheating on my husband” on his forehead. </i>He shivered as the cold New York breeze blew past him. He was baffled by his husband’s antiques. To think that Hannibal would go so far as to name his new sex toy Leto - Zeus’s infamous baby mother - was beyond him. To make matters worse, Will couldn’t get over the similarity in their faces. Leto shared the same brown curls, brown eyes and well-groomed stubble as Will. The only significant difference between the two being that Leto was a head taller than him and British. As he continued to pace down the street, Will couldn’t help but replay the last half hour in his mind. </p><p>Hannibal had continued to parade his shiny new toy around the club, putting him on display for everyone to see. Introducing him as Leto and keeping his hand on the small of his back, cementing his position as the newest addition to Hannibal’s personal harem. All the while, Will had not failed to notice the small crinkles on his husband’s suit and the scent of cheap hotel soap coming from both their bodies. Will couldn’t even begin to fathom why Hannibal would choose to cheat with a man who could literally be Will’s body double? Watching a less appealing version of himself prance around his husband had made Will’s blood boil - even more than the first time he had met Bedelia - and he had almost exploded with rage when he had first met that condescending witch of a woman. </p><p>Will was fuming as he fumbled to get his phone out and make a call with his gloves on.<br/>
“Chiyoh!” He called as soon as he heard the line on the other end click.<br/>
“Hera,” the voice on the other line was curt, “you know the rules, you shouldn’t be using my real name.”<br/>
Will rolled his eyes at the comment, “You’re not at the club right now Chiyoh. I don’t need to follow the rules.”<br/>
He waited for a few moments and sighed when his only answer was silence.<br/>
“Fine!” He yelled exasperated, “Artemis! I swear to fucking God! Everybody’s trying to get on my fucking nerves today!”<br/>
“Is that why you called?” Chiyoh asked, unfazed by Will’s outburst.<br/>
“Yes. I need you to find out who this fucking Leto person is.”<br/>
“Oh,” she whispered quietly, “so you met him?”<br/>
“Yes, I did.” Will sighed and turned his face towards the sky, letting the cold breeze wash over him. “Find out where he lives and make sure that he’s evicted by the time he comes back from fucking my piece of shit husband.”<br/>
“Hera-”<br/>
“Let me finish. Make sure that he’s left fucking homeless Artemis. I’m serious. Make it so that there’s not a single fucking hotel in New York that will take him in. I want him to sleep in his car tonight!” Will was done with his husband’s shenanigans. If Hannibal wanted to play Greek God so bad, then Will could play too. He named his concubine Leto and Will was going to show him what exactly Hera did to Leto.<br/>
“Are you sure about this Hera?” Chiyoh asked, concerned for his state of mind.<br/>
“He named me Hera, Artemis.” He scoffed, “Why not take a page out of Hera’s book and torture the sick fuck?”<br/>
Chiyoh was quiet for a moment as she pondered on how to respond.<br/>
“Why Leto?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, “What makes him different?”<br/>
Will paused in his tracks, unable to come up with an answer.<br/>
“I-I don’t know.” He admitted, his anger slowly seeping out into the cold, “There’s something about the way he looks at me that gets under my skin. I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”<br/>
He let out a deep breath, his seething resentment growing as he remembered how the man had eyed him like a hawk eyeing his prey. How his hands had trailed a little too far down when he’d pulled Will in for a hug.<br/>
Chiyoh sighed and Will could hear the disappointment in her voice when she spoke again.<br/>
“Fine. I’ll make sure that he’s evicted from his apartment before he comes back home.” She paused for another moment before speaking in a solemn voice, “take care Will. don’t let your husband destroy you.”<br/>
And with that, Chiyoh disconnected the phone, leaving him freezing in the cold night. </p><p>When he went back inside, Will was surprised to find Leto sitting alone at the bar. He was staring awkwardly at Hannibal while taking small sips of his fruity cocktail. He followed Leto’s line of sight and scoffed at the image of Hannibal holding Alana by the hips and whispering closely in her ear. His whispers made her giggle loudly and her voice rang in Will’s ear like nails on a chalkboard, worsening his mood.<br/>
<i>Did you think you were special because you were his newest toy, Leto?</i> Will thought, turning his attention back to the man. He felt immense satisfaction watching the miserable state of his husband’s new whore. He knew he shouldn’t, but Will always found pleasure in knowing that Hannibal wasn’t loyal to anyone - not even the bitches in his little harem.<br/>
He slowly made his way through the crowd and back to the bar where Leto was still gazing longingly at his husband.<br/>
Will gestured to the bartender for another drink as he slid into the seat next to the other man. Leto turned his gaze to look at Will, his snake like eyes sizing him up.<br/>
Will turned to him and said, “Mind some company?”<br/>
A slow smile creeped up Leto’s face and he raised his glass to Will, “Of course not. Who wouldn’t want the company of the beautiful Hera, Queen of the Gods.” There was something about the way he looked Will up and down that made his skin crawl.<br/>
He pushed the urge to run away down and instead smiled at the man, “Please, that’s just a title while I’m in here. It doesn’t really mean anything.”<br/>
Leto smirked, “now that’s not really true is it? I’m sure we both know there are things that both you and Hera have in common?” He paused, eyes glinting with delight when he spoke, “Your husband for example.”<br/>
<i>Motherfucker, </i>Will cursed in his mind.<br/>
He flashed Leto a crooked smile and responded with his own snide remark, “That’s something you and I both share with our Greek counterpart.” He paused, “My husband that is.”<br/>
Leto’s smile grew wide as he tilted his head back and laughed for a good minute. He then drew closer to Will and peered into his eyes,<br/>
“Tell me Hera,” he said, his eyes brimming with curiosity, “Why is a man like you with a husband like that? I can’t imagine it’s easy, or even fun for that matter.”<br/>
Will raised an eyebrow at him, “that question can be posed at you as well, can’t it? Why are you sleeping with a married man?”<br/>
Leto’s smile turned mischievous, “I sleep with who I want. Married or not.” He then leaned forward, face inches from Will’s and ran his hand along the length of his arm, “and that applies to you too.”<br/>
Will shook his head in disbelief and a small laugh escaped his lips.<br/>
“Why?” He asked, amused, “my husband’s dick not enough for you?”<br/>
Leto tilted his head and peered at him curiously, “Who says I’m the one taking the dick?”<br/>
Will’s expression grew darker as unwanted images flashed through his mind. He hissed the next few words through gritted teeth, “Are you sure you want to be telling me that? I could literally fuck up your whole life if I wanted to you know.”<br/>
Leto pointed to the crowd on the dance floor, “I doubt I’m the first person your husband has slept with,” and his smile turned smug, “they all seem to be doing fine so I’ll take my chances.” He winked at Will and he could feel his anger slowly reach a breaking point.<br/>
“Having said that,” Leto continued, “I personally wouldn’t want to get on Hera’s bad side. In fact,” he smirked and his eyes burned with a deep hunger as he looked at Will, “I would love to get to know you better.” He paused, holding Will’s gaze, he whispered in his ear, “much better.”<br/>
Before he got the chance to respond, Will’s phone buzzed and he saw a text from Chiyoh.</p><p>Antony Diamond. 38. New dean at NYU.<br/>
Moved here from England two years ago.</p><p>He smirked at his phone and looked up at Antony,<br/>
“Maybe some other day,” he said, batting his eyelashes, “we can take our time to get to know each other.” He paused, sliding off of his seat, “thoroughly.”<br/>
He took out his business card and slowly moved closer to the other man. Sliding his card into Antony’s pocket, letting his hand linger in there for a while longer, he whispered in his ear “if you ever need anything, you have my number.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>